Lost and Found
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Late night in the hub and things might just change for Ianto


**Lost and found**

'So, really nothing until about Wednesday' said Tosh

'Fantastic' smirked Owen, 'I vote we declare this weekend official Torchwood downtime and all go out and get pissed – y'know like normal people do on a Friday night'

'Thank you Owen' snarked Jack, 'should this ever become a democracy I'll bear your vote in mind. But...it has been a tough week so I will spring for a night out tonight if you want'

"…And the weekend off?'

'And the weekend off – rift allowing'

'All hail Captain Harkness – benevolent despot'

Jack pouted and opened his mouth to respond but at that point the door of the conference room opened and Ianto came in bearing four mugs on a tray – the last coffee run of the day. All conversation and banter ceased as the young man circulated the table placing perfectly created beverages in front of each of the team. Ianto kept his eyes lowered – he had only returned to work three weeks ago after his suspension and the team were being slow to accept him back or to begin to trust him again. Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably,

'So, Ianto,' he said, 'we're planning a night off tonight. Beer…pizza… maybe some dancing later, wanna come with?'

Ianto looked up, Jack's face was carefully neutral, Tosh was looking down at her coffee but the message in Gwen and Owen's eyes was clear – don't even fucking think about coming along. Ianto shook his head,

'Thank you, Sir' he said softly, 'but I'm afraid I already have plans.' _Yeah_ he thought to himself, _work here until I'm so tired I can't think straight then go back to my flat and drink myself unconscious - that's a plan, right?'_. He forced himself to make eye contact with the team; Tosh looked embarrassed but relieved; Gwen and Owen smug and Jack…Jack looked oddly disappointed.

'OK' he said, if you're sure'

'Perfectly sure, thank you, Sir'

'Right, well, this weekend is downtime for all of us so I don't expect to see you again before Monday, is that clear Ianto?'

'Yes, Sir'

Ianto gave the rest of the team a small smile, 'Have a good time' he said as he turned and quietly left the room. He hurried down to the archives before letting the pain of their rejection show on his face. _What did you expect _he asked himself, _you hide your partially converted cyber-girlfriend in the basement, you let her kill at least two people and nearly bring the world to an end, why on earth do you think they would want you in their company? It's surprising they can even bear to look at you. _

Ianto turned toward a massive pile of folders that had been dumped on a table; this was work he could do, important work, the information stored in the archives could help to save lives one day. Being busy didn't lessen the loneliness he felt though, it had come as a shock when he realised he wasn't lonely because he had lost Lisa but because he was missing Jack. Ianto had become accustomed to Jack's flirting and had begun to enjoy spending an hour or two with him at the end of the working day. He had first become aware that he was begin to find Jack more than a little attractive when he realised that it was Jack he was thinking of when wanking in the shower, not Lisa. He tried not to look at Jack too much as he moved around the Hub because he had, on more than one occasion, found himself staring at Jacks mouth and wondering what it would be like to kiss him, what those lips would look like stretched around his cock.

Ianto worked steadily for some time, concentrating on the task in front of him and trying not to wonder what Jack was up to, was he flirting with someone? Had he pulled? Was he even now pushing a willing stranger up against a wall somewhere, hands and mouth busy and urgent? _Stop it _Ianto told himself. He looked at his watch and was surprised to find it was after midnight, time to go home. He made his way out of the archive and headed back up to the Hub.

As Ianto was about to enter the Hub, he froze. There was some else in there. Ianto heard a low moan and what sounded like his own name. It sounded like Jack _Shit, is he injured?_ Automatically he reached to the small of his back where he kept his gun before remembering that, now he was on probation, he was no longer permitted to carry a firearm. Moving carefully and staying in the shadows Ianto moved silently into the room.

The scene before him stopped him dead in his tracks; a few days before one of his ties had disappeared after Ianto had left it on his desk. He had removed it before cleaning some alien slime out of one of the cells and it had been gone when he returned. He had assumed that Owen had taken it, as the medic had been amusing himself by such small spurts of malice and meanness. Now he saw a blindfold Jack Harkness, blindfolded with _his_ blue silk tie, sprawled on the sofa, shirt open, pants down, with one hand wrapped loosely around his cock whilst the other teased his erect nipples. As Ianto watched Jack stroked himself lazily, Ianto could see pre-come oozing slowly down the thick shaft as Jack threw his head back and whispered, 'God, Ianto, yeah'

Ianto tried to take a breath through a throat that suddenly seemed too tight for the purpose. His own cock was so hard he thought it might tear through the material of his pants. Jack had moved forward slightly and was sliding three of his fingers in and out of his own ass, all the while murmuring Ianto's name. Ianto noted that Jack had taken a tight grasp around the base of his penis and occasionally gave his balls a sharp tug to hold off his orgasm. Ianto had never in his life seen anything so abandoned or so very beautiful. He was in motion and kneeling between Jack's widely spread legs before he knew it. Moving swiftly and tugging his tie from his neck, he captured Jack's wrists and bound them. Ignoring Jack's yelp of surprise he pushed Jack's tied hands up and over his head, thrust the fingers of his left hand into Jack's gaping ass and sucked the head of Jack's cock into his mouth.

'Fuck' screeched Jack as Ianto ran his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of his penis, 'fuck!' and then, hesitantly, 'Ianto?'

Ianto chuckled around Jack's erection knowing that the vibration would send the other man closer to the edge; he pulled back slightly to lift his head and purred, 'Would this be something I can help you with, Sir, or would you rather continue alone?'

Jack was panting and Ianto could see the sweat pooling on his chest, he seemed to be having difficulty speaking and Ianto tried to encourage a response by leaning down and sliding his tongue into Jack's ass alongside his fingers, gently grazing the puckered entrance with his teeth. Jack's hips bucked hard and he managed to stammer, 'N-n-no, no Ianto I think (fuck) your help here (oh, oh gods) is invaluable – god, yeah just like that'. Ianto continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Jack's ass, curling them slightly to ensure that he brushed Jack's prostate every time. He sucked Jack's penis deep into his mouth in one fluid motion, tongue fluttering around the shaft and head, teeth gently teasing the foreskin. He cupped Jack's balls in his right hand rubbing soft circles over the delicate skin with his thumb and allowing his fingers to dance lightly over the sensitive skin of Jack's perineum. He hummed his approval as he felt Jack's balls harden and his cock begin to twitch with his imminent orgasm. Jack's screamed his name as he thrust strongly into Ianto and hot come flooded his mouth and throat. Seconds later Ianto felt his own pants become uncomfortably warm and sticky

The sensation bought Ianto back to reality. He looked up; Jack was lying back on the sofa, hands still tied and held above his head, panting and boneless. _Oh my god I just watched by boss wanking before sucking and finger fucking him into a fugue state then coming in my pants like a kid. _With a sob and a mumbled 'sorry, I'm so sorry', Ianto pulled himself from his knees and ran at full speed from the Hub. He thought he heard Jack calling after him as he threw himself up the stairs to the car park.

Ianto made it back to his flat in record time, took the stairs three at a time and didn't start breathing again until he was safely inside with the door locked. He slumped in his hallway back resting against his front door. His mobile phone was ringing, he realised that it had been ringing throughout his journey home. He pulled it from his pocket, looking at it blankly; in the ten minutes it had taken him to get from the hub to his flat he had twenty three missed calls from Jack. He muted the phone and placed it in the bowl with his keys and his wallet, moving like an automaton he went into his bathroom and started the shower, moved into his bedroom and stripped off his clothes, carefully folding his trousers and putting them to one side for dry cleaning. Still completely on auto-pilot he walked into his shower and rested his head on the cool tiles.

'Oh god' he groaned, 'I'm such a fuck up. I'm gonna get retconned for sure'

Ianto replayed the encounter in his head, god but Jack had looked so wanton. Ianto remembered how soft and warm the skin of Jack's thigh had felt resting against his cheek, how desperately Jack had moaned his name. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his hardening cock. He thought about the noises Jack's had made as Ianto had thrust his fingers into him and the feel and taste of Jack's cock resting heavily on his tongue. Ianto tugged himself harder, he could feel the heat of his own release beginning to coil within him. Bracing one hand on the plexiglass door of the shower cubical Ianto thrust frantically into his fist; moaning Jack's name as he came. Panting Ianto opened his eyes and looked straight into the blue gaze of Jack Harkness on the other side of the shower door. Ianto took a startled step back, slipped on the wet shower floor and smacked the back of his head, hard, into the tiled wall.

'Ianto! Ianto! C'mon let me hear those beautiful Welsh vowels. Talk to me, please!'

Ianto opened his eyes and looked around muzzily, he was lying on his bed and warm body was pressed close to him, 'Jack?'

Jack's anxious face relaxed into a warm and relieved grin, 'Hey' he said softly running his thumb across Ianto's cheek bone, 'That's the second time tonight you nearly gave me a heart attack'

Ianto frowned, 'Why am I naked?' he asked

'You fell in the shower and knocked yourself out'

'Oh yeah' Ianto thought about this some more then 'why are you naked?'

Jack laughed, 'I had to get into the shower to get you out' he said as he pulled Ianto closer to him and draped an arm across his chest.

'mmm' murmured Ianto sleepily, relaxing into the comforting heat of Jack's body 's'nice. I'm not complaining but why are you here, Jack?'

'You left the Hub in a bit of a hurry' chuckled Jack, 'then you weren't answering your phone so I got worried about you and came round'

'Worried about me?' Ianto frowned then gasped as the events of the night flooded back into his memory and he wrenched himself out of Jack's embrace and leapt to his feet by the side of the bed.

'ohgodohgod' Ianto felt his face burn. 'I watched you...I sucked...then you...and...oh god...you saw me in the shower! I don't know what to say to you.' he sat down heavily on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He felt Jack shift to kneel behind him and wrap his arms around him. Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

'You don't have to say anything, let me talk to you instead, Ianto' he said softly, 'You have been trying so hard to fit back in to the team, I know you think I haven't noticed but I have, I really have. They aren't making it easy for you but you are still cleaning up after them and taking their shit. I look at you Ianto and you are so beautiful and so broken I can hardly bear it.'

Jack could feel the young man lean back against him and some of the tension bled from his shoulders. 'I wanted you, Yan, I won't deny it. Probably wouldn't have planned our first encounter the way it panned out tonight but, god you were magnificent' Ianto huffed a small disbelieving laugh, 'you were' Jack insisted, 'I think we would be brilliant together – can't we at least try? Please?' Jack ran his hand down Ianto's back and then brushed his finger tips over the taught muscles of his stomach, Ianto's skin shivered under his touch and he gave a small moan

'We can take this slow' whispered Jack, 'slow as you want Yan, just tell me what you need.'

'Please Jack' he whispered, 'please touch me; it's been so long since anyone has touched me. I've been so lost'

Jack pulled him back onto the bed and into his arms, Ianto's eyes were bright with tears and, as Jack captured his mouth in an almost chaste kiss that had an underlying promise and infinite possibilities threaded through it, they fluttered closed and a tear slid down his cheek. Jack broke the kiss and tenderly traced the contours of Ianto's face. Ianto gave a tentative smile which Jack mirrored

'Not lost any more, I've found you'


End file.
